


Juste une marque ?

by Garance



Series: Angels or Demons ? [2]
Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert retourne au Vatican, et retrouve un vieil ami.





	Juste une marque ?

Juste une marque ?

  
Robert sourit quand son avion atterrit, même s'il n'était plus du tout un enfant, il avait extrêmement hâte de revoir un vieil ami. Il avait pu terminer son roman grâce à lui et ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant de lui avoir prêté un ouvrage aussi sacré que le ''Diagrama del Verita''. Il n'était pas loin de faire la course avec le temps s'il continuait à courir jusqu'au palais du Vatican sans s'arrêter. En moins d'une heure, il arriva à destination, l'ouvrage sacré de Galilée entre les mains, et l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Il passa les gardes et les prêtres pour directement se rendre aux côtés de l'homme qui avait sauvé la face du Vatican.

  
''Robert Langdon, le Vatican vous manquait déjà ?'' L'homme rit, en lui serrant la main

''On peut dire ça, votre sainteté. Je viens vous rendre l'ouvrage que vous m'avez prêté.'' Robert lui rendit le livre avec un autre sourire

''Pas de politesse entre nous Robert, je suis juste Patrick ici.''

''Bien, Patrick... Comment allez vous ? Je veux dire, après ce qu'il vous a fait et votre accession au rang de pape.''

''Ce que cet homme m'a fait ? Ce n'est qu'une marque, même s'il est difficile de devoir vivre avec le symbole des Illuminati sur le torse.''

''Et pour... Comment dire... L'autre chose qu'il vous a fait ?''

''Robert... Je vais bien, on m'a confié le rôle de pape et je ne peux pas faillir parce qu'un homme m'a violé.''

''Patrick, sachez que si vous voulez en parler, je serai toujours là pour vous.''

''À quoi bon s'attarder sur moi, Robert ? Je ne suis qu'un orphelin qui s'est fait volé sa virginité par le meurtrier de son père adoptif...''

''C'est faux ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus et je suis sûr que vous le savez !''

  
Robert prit les mains de Patrick et le confronta, plaçant son regard sur celui bleu-gris en face de lui. Son cœur tressaillit quand il vit des larmes commençant à tomber sur le visage du nouveau pape. L'américain essuya doucement les larmes et posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'autre paire, débutant un doux ballet entre deux langues. Patrick gémit entre leur bouche et Robert lui caressa la joue, avant de se retirer. Patrick posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Robert et pleura silencieusement alors que son ami le réconfortait gentiment.

  
Fin


End file.
